Proper Credentials
by awintea
Summary: thrillpair/atoyuu // In which Fuji decides whether or not Atobe is qualified for the elusive job of Yuuta's boyfriend // oneshot. dedicated to Sweet Obsidian Rain


**Proper Credentials **

A ficcy in which Fuji and Atobe talk, and there is AtoYuu and Thrill. XD This is for Rain-chan's birthday, which is today! (Shocking that I would actually finish the ficcy on the day it was needed, isn't it?) But yeah. Happy birthday, Rain-chan, and I hope this is satisfactory. xD

**x Proper Credentials **x Dedicated to Sweet Obsidian Rain x Prompt - the semes from AtoYuu and Thrill Pair in one ficcy

'So.'

Fuji was sitting at the table across from Atobe, in the little fenced off area outside of the café. It was quite the lovely café, the destination of many a couple in Tokyo because of its old European atmosphere that so wonderfully clashed with the busy urban street. It seemed like a café torn right out of France, with its classy round black metal tables with their matching chairs and the waitresses weaving in and out between them, all with white bows in their hair that complemented their brown (most probably dyed) hair.

If one was just passing by and saw the effeminate honey-haired boy (seeming female from a distance) sitting across from his grey-haired companion who had just the slightest tremble as the shorter boy smiled at him, one would have thought they were dating.

But if one walked just a bit closer and saw the honey-haired boy's dangerous eyes that were focussed intently on the other boy, one would have immediately realised that their outing was not just for rest and relaxation.

'What?' Atobe asked. 'Can't this wait until we've ordered?'

Fuji smiled, closing his eyes and waving over a waitress, who, upon seeing the two at the table, rushed over at a speed that seemed almost illegal, knocking over a parasol on her way. 'A cup of black coffee, please, with a croissant?' Fuji cocked his head slightly, widening his smile just a tad. The waitress immediately beamed back at him.

'Okay,' she replied, writing it down on her notepad. 'And you?' she said, turning to Atobe, her face tinged pink.

But Atobe wasn't going to be beaten at his own game. He turned up his smile a few notches as well. 'A cup of Earl Grey tea, please, with...' Atobe paused, the waitress using this time to scribble down the first part of his order. What would be served at a plebeian café? 'Brioche des rois, please.'

The girl seemed puzzled. 'Could you please repeat that?'

'What he_means_ to say,' Fuji interrupted, giving the girl his Fuji smile (100 percent success rate), 'is that he would love a croissant as well.'

The girl nodded and headed back inside the café, leaving Fuji and Atobe at the table, Fuji's smile now more like one that a teacher would give to a particularly confused kindergartener. 'Now, now, Atobe, we are in a café for common folk. You could have at least tried to order something on the _menu_.'

Atobe would have squawked back indignantly had Fuji not continued, 'But now we've ordered. Let us go onto more important things, shall we?'

Fuji slid a manila envelope across the table, which Atobe opened hesitantly. He had a strange feeling that it would explode or do something else that would do him bodily harm...

Which it didn't do at all. There was just a thick booklet inside with a single pen - nothing that could really be considered a weapon...though with Fuji, you never know. Pulling the booklet out of the envelope, the diva looked at the title page: Fuji Yuuta's Boyfriend Application.

'What the hell is this, Fuji?' Atobe asked, incredulous. He flipped to a random page, where he could read question number fifty-seven. 'If your mother and Yuuta were both dangling off a cliff high enough that a fall would cause imminent death, who would you save? (Also, the moment you save one, the other will fall to his/her death.)'

'What the hell is this?' Atobe repeated, but Fuji only smiled back.

'A means to make sure that whoever is dating my brother will cause him no harm,' he replied cheerfully. 'If you don't score what I consider something _adequate_, I'll make sure that you aren't dating my brother any more.'

'Fuji,' Atobe said firmly and haughtily, 'I am an Atobe, and I'm -'

'-not going to date Yuuta if I don't approve it,' Fuji finished for him. 'I don't care if you're an Atobe or the Prime Minister; you aren't going to date Yuuta if I don't deem you passable. Oh, thank you!' Fuji's voice, for the last sentence, had immediately taken on a more affectionate tone.

The girl smiled back, putting two croissants, a cup of Earl Grey tea, and a cup of black coffee on the table. There was also a slip of paper with a number on the plate that held the cup of black coffee. 'Your food,' she said politely. The waitress then promenaded back into the café.

'Now. Back to business,' Fuji said happily, taking a sip of his black coffee. 'Why don't you fill this out? I'm not leaving 'til you do.'

Fuji really was insane, Atobe decided. He discreetly pulled out his phone and started typing a short text message.

'I'm sure it won't take long,' Fuji said, looking down at the booklet that had to be at least a centimetre thick. 'Come now, Atobe, please do-'

Fuji was cut off by his own phone, which was ringing quietly. 'Oh, wait just a moment.' Taking out his phone, Fuji answered it. 'Moshi moshi? Ah, Ryoma-chan! No, I'm not really busy right now; I'm just dealing with some unpleasant work at the moment. Now? Okay then, meet you there.'

'You can bring that back to me when you're done, my contact information is in the booklet,' Fuji said, standing up and placing a few bills on the table. 'Don't think you can avoid it!' But with that, Fuji was going, leaping elegantly over the fence that blocked them off from the street.

Atobe's phone buzzed - he had a new message.

'You owe me a Ponta for this, Monkey King.'

Atobe smirked. Echizen _did_ have his uses, the ungrateful brat that he was. He laid a few bills on the table as well and left the table, thinking that it was a perfect day for Yuuta and him to go out.

The thick booklet of papers was left on the table, where an unsuspecting waitress would find it.** x owari**

**x omake**

'Yuuta, you've...got something in the mail.'

Yuuta walked down the stairs, confused. Nobody he knew would send him mail to his home, when he was at St Rudolph most of the time...Actually, nobody sent him mail at all. There was a reason phones had been invented.

Yumiko wordlessly handed him a thick pile of papers, a strange little smile on her face.

Yuuta took one look at it, and then hollered, '_Aniki_!'

---

And now it is done. Now, it'd be good for you trigger-happy people to click the review button. Reviews are lovely. xD -awinchan


End file.
